halofandomcom-20200222-history
Valhalla
Valhalla is a multiplayer map in Halo 3. A from-the-ground-up level, it is said to be "A spinoff of the Blood Gulch map from Halo: Combat Evolved". The map is a sparsely forested valley with mountains in the distance, featuring a river, rocky outcroppings, a large reduction in size, and hills. Bungie added these new land features to help balance the action between snipers and on-foot travelers, whereas in Blood Gulch and Coagulation, those players were easy prey. These minor alterations cause drastic changes in gameplay. Some have said this was somewhat of a replacement for Blood Gulch and Coagulation. Though its layout is based on Blood Gulch and Coagulation, much of its actual design is very similar to the campaign level The Covenant, and is likely set nearby. In a FAQ of Halo 3 Beta, Bungie has replied to the question "Why is there no Halo in the sky above Valhalla and Snowbound?", by saying "Who said Valhalla is anywhere near a Halo? The Galaxy is a big place, and there are only six Halos left." The FAQ can be seen here. In the final version of the game, if you go out into the water as far as possible and look to the horizon, you can see one "spoke" of the Ark. You can't see more than one because of mountains and clouds, but Valhalla is located on the Ark. The map is quite large. It has a canyon with hills, lots of trees, cliffs, a very large Forerunner wall on one side, and a river running through. Overview The map is similar in shape to Blood Gulch but has unique elements of its own. Valhalla is not a remake of Coagulation, nor is the downloadable Standoff either. Valhalla also has features from the Halo: Combat Evolved level; Halo. The most obvious feature is both the river and the bases themselves. The river starts in the mountains behind blue base, and comes out at a waterfall. The river then flows in front of the base, under an outcrop, then down between the two prominent hills on which players find the Spartan Laser, and the AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun. Finally it bends around the base, and empties into a large lake. Also, there are two other caves in the map, one which goes through the hill between the crashed Pelican and blue base and the other which goes through the hill between the Pelican and red base. Do note that if weapons are dropped into the river, they might drift downstream. towards a base in Valhalla.]] The distinguished beam emitter bases are Forerunner technology. They are similar to the structures seen in the Halo PC multiplayer map Infinity, Timberland and in the campaign level Halo, while the lower portion is reminiscent of the bases in Blood Gulch. There are three entrances to the inside of the base; two on the sides as seen in many screenshots, and another located behind that dips down into the base. Replacing the teleporters are the Man Cannons. The largest one, on the front of the base, will send you out a third of the way out into the main battle area, while the smaller ones on the side of each base send you a short distance to the nearby cliff for a quick getaway. The bases feature a shiny glass floor on the interior, allowing players to see who is above them and vice versa. As previously stated, there are two similar hills on either side of the river. On one, the highest, spawns the Spartan Laser, while the lower hill holds an AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun. Each base holds a Sniper Rifle inside the rear entrance, a pair of Fragmentation Grenades and Plasma Grenades. Numerous Battle Rifles spawn around the map: two on top of the base next to the smaller Man Cannons, two underneath the base alongside each entrance along with two Plasma Pistols, two on the terrain where you land after taking off from the Man Cannons, and one that spawn in each cave. A Shotgun spawns inside each of the caves as well, and Spikers spawn on the top of both bases near the Missile Pod. A pair SMGs also spawn on each base and are located next to the Plasma Grenades. Valhalla is a very good sniper map since you can snipe opponents clear to the other side of the map, and when players take the Bases Man Cannons for rapid transportation, they become easy targets for Snipers. The Missile Pod spawns on top of each base to provide initial anti-vehicle defense. The current vehicle set per base is a Banshee, Warthog, Wraith, and two Mongooses. However, in the Matchmaking playlists the vehicles are limited to a Warthog, a pair of Mongooses, and a Banshee per base (In 4v4 matches, the Banshee is sometimes removed). The Power Drain spawns on top of each base next to the Missile Pod, while the Bubble Shield spawns at the neutral Mongoose near the Forerunner wall. Like the Halo Installations, the Ark is populated by a mixture of flora and fauna, some unique and others peculiarly similar to Earth classes, and as mentioned before the bases are Forerunner energy stations. This map was used for Red vs. Blue Reconstruction as the place where Tex's ship crashed. Areas *Lake Base *Waterfall Base *Waterfall *Canyon Bend *Ravine *Turret *Turret Side *Pelican *Pelican Rear Cave *Pelican Nose Cave *Centre Ridge *River There are also points on the top of the spires that can be reached by Banshee, Hornet, or in Forge, but these areas will not be listed. Alternate Valhalla Variants These are the alternate Valhalla variants that can be encountered in Matchmaking. Valhalla Covies *All Warthogs and Banshees are replaced by Ghost and Wraiths. *The Missile Pod at each base is now replaced by a Rocket Launcher. *The Shotguns on the map are replaced by Energy Swords. *The Battle Rifle spawns inside the "Shotgun Cave" are replaced by Needlers. *The Sniper Rifle is now replaced by the Beam Rifle. Valhalla Heavy *An additional Warthog spawns alongside the default Warthog spawn at each base. *A Scorpion Tank spawns in front of each base. *Wraiths are re-inserted in the map, and still spawn at the default locations the original default Valhalla variant does. *A Spartan Laser spawns alongside the default Sniper Rifle spawn point at each base, another spawns at the Pelican crash site, and another at the Turret-Hill site. *An additional Bubble Shield spawns at the Pelican crash site. *The default Spartan Laser spawn point on the map is now replaced by a Rocket Launcher. *Teleporters are added to the map. Each base's lower deck has a Sender Node Teleporter which teleports players to other Receiver Node Teleporters either near the Pelican crash side or the Turret-Hill site. Strategies *For a Team Slayer game, it is imperative to control the middle ground (where the Spartan Laser spawns) with Battle Rifles, Sniper Rifles, and the Spartan Laser, this allows your team to fire on the enemy base from a distance, or kill them coming down from the Man Cannon stopping them from being able to fight with ample room to breathe, but be careful as a way of countering this is to simply go to the turret and flank the enemy team, allowing the others to take the middle ground. Also, when standing on the middle hill, it is a good idea to stay out of view of the Enemy Base until you have a target, and even then be careful, because you may become an easy shot for snipers. *On the Valhalla variants, firing the rocket launcher at an opposing base can be effective, giving you double or even triple kills. *Try not to use the Spartan Laser on lone targets such as one person charging the hill with no back up, rather save the Laser ammunition for incoming vehicles or a player wielding a Missile Pod. *If you have the flag, take the side man cannon and travel to where the turret spawns, many players expect you to jump on the primary man cannon *Try to secure the Spartan Laser first and foremost to allow you to take out infantry and vehicles with ease, if you're on defense fall back to the base and use it on assaulting vehicles, using a Battle Rifle or similar to take out distant-enemies before they reach the base. If on you're on offense, use the Spartan Laser to cover the rest of your team, then you should to help retrieve the flag or protect the bomb from being disarmed. *The initial rush straight for the Laser once the game starts can be swung your way by throwing grenades to land just beyond the lasers spawn point knocking down shields or even killing members of the other team with the same objective in mind. Throwing a Power Drain is also wise. *For territories sticking together is the best way to win, usually, an offensive team will stay in one large group moving from territory to territory, making it hard for a team to defend all of the territory's at once, so for defense, move up to the bases that will be easiest for the attackers to capture (The crashed pelican, the shotgun spawning points) and try to protect those with a larger group, and keep a few of the back ready to move to another territory while the rest deal with other attackers. **As a note, Territory 4 is a very dangerous Territory due to the fact it is in a cave, and multiple grenades can be thrown in to kill the attacking force. Try to always bring a Bubble Shield and/or Regenerator. *If your flag gets stolen, guard the primary man cannon, that is where the carrier is most likely to go after he/she steals the flag *You can have your VIP jump on your Banshee and move it to the top of the base where the VIP has a vantage point. Although the VIP is prone to the laser and its lethal range. *As in any Team Slayer game, move as a pack, and do not get separated. Controlling the Spartan Laser and the Missile Pods are the key to this level because vehicles will not have to worry about getting destroyed so easily. *If you are in the Coastal Base and you use the Man Cannon, you can actually jump across the river from where you land, with at least some momentum left from your launch. You must land pretty much on the edge of the land before you would fall into the river, if this can be done right, it may be helpful to get closer to the Spartan Laser on the hill. *Try to use the Warthog when taking out enemies on the hill, especially if they have a Spartan Laser and are trying to kill a teammate of yours in a Banshee as they won't focus on you as much. *At the start of the game, if you are going for the Spartan Laser, pick up the Power Drain and throw it as you man cannon towards the hill, this should deter, weaken, or at least hold back the enemies while you pick up the Laser, and also have a Sniper in the base and/or other players to protect as you get to a safe distance with the Spartan Laser. *A good Sniper tactic in Valhalla, is to jump as you approach the Spartan Laser hill. Even if you don't have a good aim, you can still badly injure a few of the other team, making the Spartan Laser easy to claim. *Go to the pelican with a sniper and you can kill anyone trying to grab the laser. You can delay them until your team has possession of the laser. *A good sniper place is to get the Sniper Rifle and Banshee and ride up to the top of the base. If you do it correctly you will be able to snipe people with in the whole map. But remember to look out for the mortar that the bases fire. Another way to get there is by positioning a Wraith beside the back entrance of a base, and jumping on top of it. Then, jump up to the slippery platform. What sure you keep jumping forward until you reach the location. This tactic is harder and can also be done with a Warthog or by Team Jumping. *In CTF or Assault, have someone camp with the Missile Pod. It can destroy incoming vehicles, or at close-med ranges, it can be use as a compensation of a Rocket Launcher. *Sometimes, some weapons will float down the river, players can pick up Shotguns, Spartan Lasers and even missile pods or extra ammo. *An excellent defense base is having a wraith guarding the outside and having a player sniping from a nearby ledge. It can be more solid if you have a few players armed with SMGs or shotgun. *The Plasma Grenades and Battle Rifles have a fast respawn time on each base. Unless the need to move out is urgent, it's usually worthwhile to wait for them. *The Power Drain should be useful when numerous foes are arriving at the arming spot or Flag in Assault and CTF games. Just hold your nerve and deploy it when you've almost touched their objective. *The turret can also provide supporting fire when detached. *A good sniping spot is on top of a tower on the base. Pick either yours or the enemy base. On Valhalla Heavy pick up the Spartan Laser that respawns next to the Sniper Rifle. Trivia *Valhalla is the name of one of the largest craters of Callisto, Jupiter's fourth largest Moon. It's also the name of the Nordic Heaven. *The two towers on Valhalla show a striking resemblance to the Beacons in the level Halo on Halo: Combat Evolved. *Like the Halo 2 map Zanzibar, the writing on the wall changes with the date. On October 31st (Halloween), a Tombstone with the letters "RIP" appeared on the Forerunner Wall near the Neutral Mongoose respawn and on a rock close to Red Base. Also, on November 11th (Armistice/Veteran's Day) , a drawing of Kilroy, a popular graffiti character during the 1940s and throughout World War II, appears on the Forerunner Wall and on a rock just close to Red base. It also bears the writing, "Kilroy was here". There are different images for many different days. The image seems to be locally generated-changing your Xbox clock will show an image for any given date. On December 25th(Christmas day) a sort of shield (although more likely a Christmas Tree light) with a big cross going through it will appear. On January 1st (New years day) the words "make love not war" appear by the rock at the red base. On April 22nd A recycle symbol with a skull on the inside with the letters SG underneath appeared on the Forerunner Wall, a reference to Earth Day. On May 5th (or the first Monday of May - May Day. It could even be something to do with the "Cinco De Mayo" playlist, which literally means "5th of May") the message "Toady was live!" appears. On July 4th (Independence day) the words "BBQ at Bob's place" (also a reference to Bungie's previous game Marathon) appears on the wall. On July 7th (Bungie Day) the Seventh column symbol appears. *Valhalla (Old Norse Valhalla, "Hall of the Slain") is Odin's hall in Nordic mythology, for those slain gloriously in battle. It is similar to MJOLNIR, as they are both of the same mythological origin. Interestingly, Valhalla was home to dead warriors that rose in the day to fight each other and healed of wounds during night. This is remarkably similar to multiplayer gameplay. *The D-77 TC Pelican Drop ship Victor 398 mentioned in the map description can be seen to have crashed along the shadowed cliff between the bases. Weapons canisters from the drop ship appear to be scattered across the battlefield. *The map's general layout and design bears a startling resemblance to the level Halo in the first game, and may have been inspired by it, incorporating elements from Blood Gulch/Coagulation and Timberland, a similar map from Halo:PC. *This map was named "Riverworld" and then "Curious Gorge" before Bungie finally settled on Valhalla.Bungie Podcast 8-10-2007 *In the Halo 3 beta, you could fly into outer space by a glitch in a Banshee. *You can fly to the top of the towers using a Banshee and then wait for a few minutes before being killed by the Guardians (the laser fires up and hits you). *During the Halo 3 Beta, each base spawned a Trip Mine. Unfortunately, using it as an ambush for unwary enemy team members often resulted in the deaths of those friendly units still around it, and so it was removed from the final game. *During the concept of this map, Bungie intended to make the map more of a snowy map than a forest one. Because of Snowbound, Bungie decided to make a forest map instead. However, some snow can still be seen near the base located near the waterfall. There is also snow atop the cliffs surrounding the majority of the map. *The river that runs through the center of the map has a fully functional current. A light enough object, including a dead Spartan, will flow down the river from the waterfall towards the lake. If the object floats far enough in the lake, it will drop underwater when it reaches the "death border". *Butterflies can be seen near the weapon canister opposite the Pelican. *Looking closely at the edge of the platform where the Banshee spawns, you can see the texture of the metal resembles the face of Ling Ling, Bungie's dog. *There are dim lights inside each of the bases, giving the room a red or blue ambiance. However, the default and matchmaking spawn points in team games (CTF, Assault etc) spawn red team in the Blue Base (Lake Base) and blue team in the Red Base (Waterfall Base). *If you look at both Blood Gulch and Coagulation from Halo:CE and Halo 2 respectively, from a birds-eye view it looks as if there was a dried up river in each map that is almost the same shape as the one in Valhalla. *Each base seems to be a large Forerunner Beacon identified by the long stretching tower and edifice streaming wayward plasma beams firing into the sky, as seen in the Halo: Combat Evolved campaign mission, Halo. *Valhalla is said to be a re-imagination of Blood Gulch and Coagulation, so the Pelican in Valhalla could possibly be a reference to the Pelican at the end of the machinima series Red Vs. Blue, which took place in Blood Gulch and Coagulation. The crashed Pelican was later incorporated into an episode of Red Vs. Blue: Reconstruction. *Valhalla shows that there may be rock slides or erosion on the cliffs due to the caves being formed by what looks like fallen boulders. *If you stand at the base near the lake and look at the mountains in the distance, you can see 117 carved into the mountains. *If you can get out of Valhalla and up into space, one of the "prongs" of The Ark at the very top resembles an Energy Sword. *On Valhalla Heavy, the teleporters lead to the (almost) exact site as in Blood Gulch/Coagulation. *On the back wall, there is a shadow of a Grunt wielding a Gravity Hammer. *To the right of red base(the base next to the lake)is a ledge that is ideal for sniping of enemies during capture the flag. *It is possible to get to the top of the tower nearest the water using a Banshee, providing an amazing sniping spot. Just be careful to keep you eyes out for the other team in a Banshee. *One mountain across the water looks similar to the mountain in the background of Snowbound. *During Halo 3's development, Valhalla had many more tree stumps scattered around the map. Gallery Image:Halo3_Valhalla-env-02.jpg|The Forerunner wall. Image:Funny_death,_valhalla.jpg|A battle on Valhalla. Image:Spartan Laser2.jpg|A player fires a Spartan Laser towards Blue Base in Valhalla. Image:Pelican in red .jpg|The crashed Pelican is clearly seen in the red box. Image:Pelican Shadow.jpg|A Pelican seen in the shadows of the trees of Valhalla. Image:Chad1.JPG|The picture of Kilroy as seen on a rock near Blue Base. Image:Valhalla Waterfall.jpg|The inaccessible waterfall on Valhalla. Sources Related Pages *Blood Gulch (Level) *Coagulation (Level) Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels